grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mana Eggs
Mana Eggs are a recurring item in the Grandia series, often allowing the character to learn and utilise magic skills. Collecting Mana Eggs is imperative if you want to gather a wide range of skills and abilities for the characters. Grandia In the original Grandia, Mana Eggs can be found in the field screen or rewarded after certain boss battles. By trading Mana Eggs at stores, you can teach characters Magic skills. They can learn magical attributes including Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. Once you've learned certain elemental affinities, they can be combined to create other effects, which are Lightning, Blizzard, Forest and Explosion. It must be noted that these can't be taught by trading Mana Eggs in stores per se but rather levelling up Fire, Wind, Water or Earth will allow access to the greater magic. Once a Mana Egg is used, it can not be returned, though there are enough Mana Eggs throughout the game to teach Justin, Sue, Feena and Rapp each type of magic (excluding Fire for Feena and Rapp). Mana Eggs, as mentioned above, can be traded in for four different types of magic at cetain stores throughout the world of Grandia. The magic and its effects are as follows: By acquiring two or more types of magic for one particular character, when two seperate magic skills gets to certain levels, more skills are learned, these are listed below: There are 18 Mana Eggs in the game. They can be obtained in the following locations: *Won after beating the Squid King. *Found in Merrill Road. *Found beneath New Parm. *Found in West Rangle Mountains. *Found in East Rangle Mountains. *Found in Dom Ruins (2). *Found in Valley of the Flying Dragon (3). *Found in Valley of the Flying Dragon (4). *Found on Mt. Typhoon. *Found in Typhoon Tower (1). *Found in Volcano Slope (1). *Found in Petrified Forest (1). *Found in Castle of Dreams (Dining Hall). *Two are found in Savanna Wilderness. *Found in Abandoned Laine Village (Warp Space (2)). *Found in Underground Ruins (3). *Found in Alent. Grandia II In Grandia II, Mana Eggs work in a slightly different way than the first game. As before, you can find Mana Eggs on the field or after defeating bosses; unlike the first game, you learn different magical attributes by gaining Magic Coins, which are won after battle and can be used to learn different Magic abilities. Magic efficiency increases and casting time decreases as the magic is levelled up. Another key difference between the Mana Eggs in this game and those of the previous game are that the eggs are interchangeable between characters, so you can swap a Mana Egg from one character to another whilst retaining all the abilities learned previously on the Mana Egg. In this way, it is not the character that learns the skill but rather the Mana Egg itself. . Grandia III Once again, Mana Eggs appear in Grandia III. Mana Eggs can be equipped to a character to obtain a boost to spells of certain elements; so rather than being equipped to teach magic, they are equipped to boost the power of certain magic element's potential, these are Fire, Stone, Water and Wind: with Fire and Water being opposites; and Stone and Wind being opposites. It is also possible to extract spells from a Mana Egg at certain shops at the expense of destroying it in the process, this is the method of learning magic abilities in Grandia III. It is also possible to fuse two Mana Eggs together to create a more powerful Mana Egg, again this can only be done at certain shops, the more powerful egg can then be equipped to grant a greater boost to magic or have more powerful spells extracted from it. In order to equip a specific Mana Egg, the character's magic level must be equal to or greater than the Mana Egg they are to equip, likewise spells are limited by the amount of magic points each specific character has. It is also notable that some Mana Eggs are only available by fusing other Mana Eggs. The list of Mana Eggs available, the spells that can be extracted and the boosts that they offer as well as which eggs you can fuse to get them are as follows: . Grandia Xtreme Mana Eggs in Grandia Xtreme are found in dungeons. They can be equipped to characters allowing them to use the magical moves of that particular egg. Mana Eggs, as well as other equipment, can only be equipped at certain buildings in Locca. There are four base types of Mana Egg - Wind, Flare, Aqua and Stone. These eggs can be combined by the magician in Locca to create more powerful eggs which can then be further combined. During combination, there is a chance that a bonus effect is added to the Mana Egg produced, such as more MP or damage for particular moves. de:Mana-Eier Category:Grandia Key Items Category:Grandia II Key Items Category:Grandia Xtreme Key Items Category:Grandia III Key Items